


That One Time Nico di Angelo Accidentally Summoned Jordan Parrish, Beacon Hills' Resident Hellhound

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: That One Time... [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Nico Becomes Pack For a Day, Parrish is Pack, The Ghost King Owes a Life Debt, three shot, with a possibility of added chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says, plus the resulting meetings in the years after, aka TOT Parrish Called in Nico's Favor and TOT Nico di Angelo Met the McCall Pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently fell head over heels into the Teen Wolf fandom, and was disappointed when I realized there were no fanfics about Nico summoning Parrish. So I wrote my own. I don't write Nico often, and this is my first time writing a Teen Wolf fic, so I apologize for any OOCness.
> 
> I do not own Percy Jackson or Teen Wolf.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

He was surrounded when Nico grew desperate enough. Normally, he would just shadow travel away, but he couldn't just leave a pack of monsters to roam free in Central Park, where any demigod might stumble upon them. So instead, he summoned another monster - one of his father's hellhounds. A burst of power to shadow travel a short distance away from all the claws, and a second burst as he slammed his fist into the ground. He waited for the cracks to grow, for the hellhound to spring forth from the Underworld, and quickly transitioned to full on panic as he watched the monsters grow ever closer, but no cracks appeared - and most importantly, no hellhound.

* * *

Parrish was simply doing his duty as a deputy in Beacon Hills and erasing any and all evidence the McCall Pack had ever been anywhere near the high school the night a flock of Cornish Pixies decided to trash the place when he felt a strange tug. Pausing, he looked around in befuddlement. The Sheriff hesitated beside him. "Parrish?" he asked, and the deputy shook his head.

"I can't explain it. It's like… there's a string around my waist, and it's pulling me somewhere."

"Is it another supernatural body? Do you want me to call Scott?"

"No, it's… it doesn't feel the same. It's not malicious, more like… it's asking me to go somewhere?" Parrish took a deep breath, then decided, "I'm going to answer it. And yeah, calling Scott sounds like a great idea." He stopped resisting the call, and instantly vanished in a wall of fire.

The Sheriff gaped at the spot his deputy and pack mate had been, then fumbled for his phone.

* * *

Nico was almost ready to run in the opposite direction of the stampeding monsters in favor of living and coming back with reinforcements when a wall of fire appeared in front of him for a moment, quickly leaving a man in its place. Except it wasn't just a man, it was a naked man that looked like he just walked out of a burning building and decided to paint the flames on himself for fun. He looked at Nico's dropped jaw, turned to look at the oncoming monsters, gave a shrug and a growl at the same time, and threw a fireball into the minotaur's face.

* * *

It was over in minutes. The teenager, covered in blood already, had suffered a few more minor injuries during the fight, but not many. Parrish himself was unhurt, the creatures around them doing their best to stay away from the heat and fire his skin released. The young man - who Parrish's hellhound side had immediately identified as the summoner, and his deputy side had told him was the person in need of and deserving help, rather than the creatures attacking them, with their eyes filled with hate - now turned to him. "Who  _are_  you?" he demanded, waving his hands - his sword had disappeared somewhere.

"I'm Parrish, who are you?" the monster - man - Parrish - responded.

Nico eyed him, but Parrish  _had_  saved his life, so… "Nico," he replied.

"And what are you?" Parrish asked. Nico spluttered in a very un-Nico way, and the other man added, "You have to be something, otherwise those creatures wouldn't have targeted only you. Plus, the sword. If it helps, I'm a hellhound."

Nico spluttered again, " _You - You're the hellhound!?_ "

Parrish eyed him, obviously confused. "I don't know about  _the_  hellhound, but I am one, yes. Why?"

" _Why?_   _Why_  he asks," Nico muttered. " _Why?_  Because I summoned a hellhound, but I was expecting the usual giant black howling fur ball!"

Parrish nodded slowly, some understanding appearing on his face. "Well, if it helps, I've never met another hellhound, I'm not exactly giant, I still haven't figured out how to howl, or if I even can, and I've never had black fur."

Nico groaned, but refrained from face palming - the Ghost King does not face palm. Parrish was from another mythology, wasn't he? That was the only explanation, and once again, Nico was the one to stumble across them, and once again, he'd be asked to keep them secret. "What mythology are you from?"

Parrish blinked, completely confused again. "Mythology? What do you mean?"

The teen sighed. "I'm a demigod from Greek Mythology. I'm used to the hellhounds from Greek myths, which you are obviously not, so what mythology are you from?"

Parrish blinked again, but made the best stab he could at the right answer. "The one with werewolves, banshees, and Nemetons." This time, it was Nico's turn to blink, but Parrish wasn't paying much attention - he was focused more on the tug of his bond to Scott, the kind that told him his alpha wanted to know how he was. "Look, I've gotta go figure out the fastest way back to California. Will you be ok on your own?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah, we pretty much obliterated all the monsters in Central Park, so I'll be ok. I'd offer to shadow-travel you home, but I only have enough power left in me to carry myself." He turned, seeking the nearest shadow, paused, and looked back. "Thanks… if you ever need help, contact Delphi Strawberry Service and ask for Chiron. Tell him Nico owes you a life debt."

Parrish nodded, and told him, "If you're ever in Beacon Hills, California and need some mythological help, go to the sheriff's department. We can help."

Nico nodded, and then disappeared into the shadows. Parrish started walking out of the park, in search of the nearest phone.

* * *

Nico stormed into Hades' palace, where his father lounged across his throne, and slammed the doors into the walls. "By Hades!" he screeched, startling said-god. "Why didn't you ever tell me hellhounds could be people!?"


	2. That One Time Parrish Called in Nico's Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So, you can thank Ragnar-Vale for turning the supposed one-shot into a two-shot - though it might turn into a three-shot, who knows! Anyway, this takes place about a year after the first chapter, and features Parrish calling in Nico's favor. Also, since I realized I never really explained when this happens: after The Blood of Olympus for Percy Jackson, and after season five of Teen Wolf - awhile after, as Parrish has much more control over the part of him that is hellhound, and the pack has cemented itself. As for the pack itself, Scott is alpha. Were betas are Derek, Liam, Hayden, and Malia. Parrish is the hellhound beta. The rest of the pack is Lydia, Deaton, Stiles, Braeden, Mason, Chris Argent, the Sheriff, and Melissa.
> 
> P.S. This was written before "Isaac Returns to the Pack", so for anyone reading "The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack" series, I apologize but Isaac and anyone who joins the Pack later on isn't in this story, even though they should be. - Sept. 5, 2016
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has supported this story, especially those who commented - I loved them so much.
> 
> I do not own Percy Jackson or Teen Wolf.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Parrish leant against the wall of a NYC alleyway, panting, as the fire faded from his skin. Sighing, he slid down to the ground, resting his hands against his knees and silently thanking Lydia for the idea of replacing his regular police issue uniform with one made from a fireproof material. It had come in handy many times since then, though the most recent was the hurried, hunted flight across the United States after being attacked on his way home from work. Staying ahead of the hunters would have been much harder if the police were getting calls of a naked man running across the highways and forests. As it was, it took everything in him to keep running and not retreat to the pack's den. Every instinct in him was screaming - find safety with pack, shelter in the den, and stop his alpha's worry that had been coursing through their bond since the initial attack. While he'd managed to find a public phone and explain the situation to Scott, they had both agreed that, for the pack's safety, Parrish couldn't return until he'd lost the hunters. But even knowing his hellhound beta was alive didn't appease the alpha, or the rest of the pack - while Parrish could feel his alpha's worry the most thanks to the stronger bond, the others' worry broadcasted to him easily. It made the hellhound skittish, always looking for the danger to his pack. It made Parrish desperate for a solution - desperate enough to rest in an alley beside a bookstore guaranteed to have the phonebook.

* * *

Chiron hummed under his breath as he packed pinochle away, Dionysus' grumpy glare not bothering him at all after all these years - not that it ever had - when Pollux walked out onto the porch looking flustered. "Pollux?" the centaur queried, frowning in confusion, as the son of Dionysus had been working in the Delphi Strawberry Service office and shouldn't have run into anything that could create this look.

"There's a Deputy Jordan Parrish on the phone," Pollux frowned. "He's asking for you, and says… he says Nico owes him a life debt?"

Chiron blinked. Now this was unexpected. Since when did the Ghost King owe anyone a life debt?

* * *

"Deputy Parrish?" Said man blinked down at the phone. He had not expected the trainer of demigods to sound like his grandfather. "This is Chiron. I understand one of our campers owes you a life debt?"

"Yes, and I'm calling it in," Parrish muttered, leaning out of the phone booth to peer around for hunters and thanking Chris Argent for showing the pack pictures of his old associates. It had definitely come in handy in the past few weeks. "I need a safe place for awhile. Somewhere I can get help in shaking a tail." There was a pause, and the deputy imagined a kindly old man stroking a beard in thought, debating whether or not to risk his people for a stranger.

"A tail?" Chiron finally said, and Parrish blinked. He'd expected an outright no, no matter how much he'd trusted Nico in the short time he'd known him (honestly, the teen reminded him of a mix of Stiles and Derek).

"Hunters." He didn't explain further. While Nico had been trying to summon a Greek hellhound, he doubted the rest of the teen's world would be as trusting of his species - the monsters they'd joined forces against was proof enough of that. Silently, he crossed his fingers hoping the trainer would believe him to be another demigod, the hunters monsters.

"Do you know how to reach Camp Half-blood?"

"No."

"Where are you now?"

Parrish paused, looking out the booth again, this time for the closest street sign. Instead, he stared in surprise. He hadn't realized he'd come so far into the city, and the hellhound within him growled in annoyance at his ignorance. "I can see the Empire State Building."

This time, Chiron blinked. Of course the man had been drawn to Mount Olympus. "We'll send a car for you. Can you meet the driver inside?"

"Yes." Such a simple answer, the centaur mused, for such a mystery.

* * *

Parrish resisted the urge to fidget. He'd been waiting for awhile, and the hellhound growled at him constantly that the man behind the security desk was watching him, onto him, knew exactly who he was. He knew it was ridiculous. Why would a hunter or someone from Nico's world be working security for the Empire State Building? But the growl remained, and as it continued, his hackles raised and he grew more nervous, and as that happened, the worry and anxiety emanating from his pack bonds grew.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he startled, turning to see - a man with way more than two blue eyes. An eyebrow quirked at him, and then the man headed for the doors. Obviously, Parrish was expected to follow. He hesitated, but - the man behind the security desk had turned away, obviously dismissing him as a threat for some reason, and the growl had stopped. The only thing that had changed was the stranger. Parrish followed, and his hackles settled down some more as he saw the words "Delphi Strawberry Service" across a van.

* * *

Nico walked across Camp, grumbling under his breath and sending dark looks at anyone in his way, as he'd been summoned to the Big House for some unknown reason. It had interrupted a sparring session with Percy, which usually resulted in a trip to the infirmary and Will Solace, and made him a very unhappy camper. Except now, demigods all around him were turning to peer up the hill, whispers running in-between them as rumors spread. Nico tuned in, and blinked in surprise at the news - a new demigod had been found, looked to be in his late twenties, and had an unknown godly parent. In other words, everyone was trying to figure out whose child he was and how, exactly, he was still alive. But as Nico peered up the hill to see Argus escorting a familiar looking figure, he had a feeling the entire camp would fall into shock when they discovered the truth.

* * *

Chiron looked up from the ping pong table when the door opened and a young man entered, followed closely by Argus. "Deputy Parrish, I presume?"

The officer nodded, opening his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted as the door slammed open to reveal Nico di Angelo. Upon seeing him, Parrish relaxed completely, making Chiron frown - what was the deputy afraid of in Camp?

"Nico," Parrish sighed, offering a small smile. The demigod had a similar calming affect on him as Scott and Lydia, which was weird, considering one was his alpha and the other his girlfriend, but he'd take it.

"Parrish," Nico greeted back. "I assume you're calling in that favor?"

The deputy sighed, but nodded. "I've got hunters on my tail, have for a few weeks now. They don't know about my pack, or they'd have stayed in Beacon Hills once they'd run me out, but I can't return until I've lost them."

"Pack?" Nico repeated in a slightly high voice. "I thought you said you'd never met another -"

"I haven't," Parrish interrupted hurriedly. "My pack is made up of… others," he finally settled on, unwilling to say any more in front of strangers.

"Demigods?" Chiron asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or something else?" He was leaning more towards the latter now, and realizing that this Parrish had left out a lot when he'd mentioned Nico's life debt - including how they'd met.

"Some _one_  else," Parrish admitted grudgingly. Now that the right question had been asked, he didn't see any way around answering - after all, he needed their help to return to his pack, and how could that happen if they didn't trust each other?

"And you are?"

"A hellhound."

"A-" Chiron blinked in amazement. "A hellhound in human form?" Nico withheld a smirk, happy to see that his father hadn't lied when he told him only the gods knew about people like Parrish - people that resembled mythological creatures in terms of powers, but weren't due to a multitude of things.

"Yes," Parrish sighed, tired of the question, but realizing that there was no escaping it in this world. "And a hellhound with a very worried alpha and pack that he would love to return to as soon as possible."

Chiron studied Parrish, looking for any hint of deception, before turning to Nico. "You trust him?"

The son of Hades nodded, "He saved my life."

And that was that.

* * *

Parrish knocked on the McCall House front door, breathing in the scents of  _den-alpha-pack-mate-home-safety_. There was a few seconds, and then - "Parrish!" All the wolves shrieked, a hint of otherworldliness in the near howl, and a stampede followed. Scott nearly ripped the door off its hinges, and Liam hurtled into his arms, Hayden close behind. Derek and Malia gave him small smiles from behind the others. Lydia pushed the weres out of the way and hugged him. Stiles and Mason skidded to a halt before them, obviously having put the brakes on a giant leap. Deaton, Braeden, Chris, the Sheriff, and Melissa weren't far behind. Parrish grinned at them all, happy to be home, and remembering how easy it had been once he'd turned to Nico and Chiron - a little bit of something they called 'Mist', and the hunters forgot all about Parrish. They'd even paid for a flight home, which Nico had apparently wanted to do ever since he'd summoned Parrish all the way from California to New York the first time they'd met a whole year before.

"Come in," Scott urged, everyone quickly making a path for Parrish, but staying close, and Parrish understood. He'd been separate from his pack for weeks, running for his life, and they'd been unable to help him. They'd done the best they could to stay sane in his absence - from the scents in the house, he could tell they'd all been sleeping in the den, taking care of each other in the lack of a hellhound to help. Now that he was home, he knew it would continue for at least a few days, maybe an entire week - until they all felt safe and settled, no worry flickered across the pack bonds, and Parrish smelt firmly of the McCall Pack once more.

* * *

When the rest of Camp Half-Blood found out exactly who had been the new "demigod" - aka Deputy Jordan Parrish, a  _human hellhound_  - it exploded.


	3. That One Time Nico di Angelo Met the McCall Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I seem to be on a roll with writing these chapters. They keep getting longer, and somehow, a one-shot has turned into a three-shot in a matter of days. All I can say is, Tala White 14, keep dreaming, because apparently they give me plot bunnies and inspiration.
> 
> Anyway, this takes place a few months after the second chapter, and features Nico meeting the McCall Pack. I'm sorry if any of them seem OOC, as this story is my first time writing them.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's supported this story. If you have any ideas for future chapters, please give them to me, as I'm afraid after this chapter I don't know where to go.
> 
> I do not own Percy Jackson or Teen Wolf.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Nico stumbled out of the shadows, moaning in pain, a hand across his bloodied abdomen in a futile attempt to keep his blood inside his body where it belonged. Bracing himself against a tree, he looked down to inspect the injury, thanking all the hours he had spent in the Camp infirmary keeping Will company - and his boyfriend's habit of making sure he always carried ambrosia and nectar. Taking out a brownie sized piece, Nico practically shoveled it into his mouth, breathing a sigh of relief as the pain faded, replaced with a now-familiar itchy feeling as his skin slowly knit back together. Waiting for the ambrosia to finish working, he looked up to inspect where he'd taken himself in his hurried escape from a flock of harpies. Blinking in surprise, he found that he stood on an empty road beside a sign welcoming him to "Beacon Hills, California". Somehow, instead of traveling back to New Rome, he'd found himself near Parrish the Human Hellhound. And stuck, too, he figured, until he'd regained the strength lost when his stomach had been lacerated and he'd completed multiple trips through the shadows. He would call Mrs. O'Leary, but he didn't have the power necessary to summon her. Instead, it looked like a different hellhound was going to have to help him. Sighing, he started what looked like a long walk into town.

* * *

Parrish looked up from the paperwork on his desk when he heard the station's door open and a familiar voice asked the attendant, "Is there a Deputy Parrish here?"

Standing, he made his way over and raised an eyebrow at the bloody, tired looking teen in the front entrance. "I'm right here, Nico."

The demigod turned to him, relief written all over his face. "Thank the gods," he sighed. "Is there a place we can talk?" He paused, glancing at the attendant, and added, "Privately."

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski was grumbling down at the salad Stiles had dropped off as his lunch when the door to his office opened. "Sheriff?" Parrish questioned. "Can we come in? It's about that business earlier - the trip to New York?"

The Sheriff immediately straightened in his chair, and while his eyes went questioningly to the strange teen behind his deputy, he nodded. "Yes, yes, come in. You're just in time to save me from my lunch."

Parrish's eyes dropped to the salad, and he laughed. "You know, Stiles will know if you don't eat it. He's roped Scott in on his plans to save your health, and as disgusting as it is, the 'wolves can smell what we've all eaten."

Stilinski groaned, "I know, I know. But enough about me. Who's our guest?"

"Nico di Angelo," the teen introduced. "I'd shake your hand, but, uh…" Everyone glanced down at them as he pulled them out of his jean pockets, revealing the dried blood coating them - obviously, the sheriff was in on everything considering his office was considered private, and he knew about werewolves, so he figured nothing bad could happen from revealing the blood to what once was a life-threatening injury.

"What happened?" Parrish questioned, a serious expression on his face. "And what brought you all the way out here?"

"I was on my way to New Rome, but I can't do long distance shadow jumps, and I was attacked by harpies during one of the breaks after accidentally jumping into their nest. I tried to complete the trip, but I was dizzy from blood loss and distracted by all the monsters trying to kill me. I ended up here in Beacon Hills instead. A bit of ambrosia fixed me up, but I still don't have the strength to jump to New Rome. Basically, I need a place to lay low, sleep, and eat for a day."

By the end of the explanation, both law enforcement officers eyebrows were nearly to the ceiling - New Rome? Harpies? Ambrosia?  _Shadow jumping_? But they both figured definitions could wait, as they got the gist of what happened. "You can stay in the den," Parrish offered, causing the Sheriff's eyebrows to raise impossibly further. The deputy noticed, and told his boss, "I trust him. Nico's saved my life before, and the den is the safest place for him to be. The scent of the pack will cover his own scent, and he'll have all of us to defend him if trouble does come."

"The help is much appreciated," Nico told them both. "And while I have shaken off the harpies, if any other monsters cause trouble, I'll make sure you're compensated for any damage done to your… den." He hesitated on the last word, as it was strange for him to refer to a home of people as a home for wolves.

Parrish turned to Stilinski, questioning - as his boss, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, the father of his alpha's right hand, and in all ways except blood the father of his alpha, the Sheriff outranked him in every way both human and pack. It was all well and good for Parrish to offer Nico sanctuary in the den, but for him to be taken there, it was the Sheriff's ultimate decision.

Sheriff Stilinski studied the teen, taking in everything - the way he held himself defensively and ready to flee, the blood still staining his hands and clothes, the white scars soon to disappear from his abdomen, the shadows under his eyes, which held too dark secrets for a boy his age. "Let's go," he ordered. "I can eat lunch at the den." Parrish grinned, Nico relaxed, and the Sheriff knew he'd made the right decision as he stood, leaving the salad abandoned on his desk.

* * *

Scott stood in his living room with all his were' betas around him. Liam, Hayden, and Malia sat together on a couch, their eyes closed in concentration. Derek stood stiffly to the left of Scott's armchair, while Stiles sat crisscross in another chair on his right. The three of them studied the others. It was close to the full moon, and for the first time ever, the youngest weres' would be staying together in the den, unchained, in the company of their human pack mates. Scott was convinced they were ready, as were Derek and Stiles, but the three themselves were difficult to convince, so they'd been gathered to go through exercises in an attempt to do so.

Scott opened his mouth, now that he thought they'd all found their anchors, to order them to release their claws and fangs, when the door opened and a strange scent of death and unfamiliar blood invaded the den. Immediately, all the weres' were on their feet and growling, eyes flashing and claws out, Scott at the head of a phalanx with his betas at his back. Stiles quickly followed, though he had no idea what had caused such a reaction.

"Scott?" the Sheriff called, heartbeat regular and smelling relaxed, which caused the weres' claws and fangs to retract as they relaxed slightly in turn - though the flashing eyes remained. "Parrish has brought home a stray for a day." The front door closed, and a few seconds later, the Sheriff and Parrish both appeared from the hall, a strange teenager - and the source of the unfamiliar smells - in-between them. "This is Nico," Stiles' dad told them. "He's the demigod Parrish keeps going on adventures with." At this, the glowing eyes faded - something the son of Hades was grateful for, as it had been very unnerving.

"You smell like death," Derek growled - and oh look, Nico realized, that unnerved feeling was back in the face of an untrusting werewolf.

"I'm a son of Hades," he told them. "My home is the Underworld, and I'm the Ghost King." Surprisingly, this caused the lumberjack werewolf to nod, relaxing.

Parrish told him, not bothering to whisper since all the weres' could hear him anyway, "You told the truth." This just made Nico even more confused, which he guessed showed even more on his face than the previous bout, as the deputy added, "They can hear your heartbeat." Ok, back to unnerved.

"Why are you here?" Scott questioned, serious - he trusted Parrish, but he also knew that if the demigod was looking to them for help, he could be bringing any amount of trouble with him.

"I just need a place to regain my energy before I continue on," Nico told him. "Food and sleep for a day, that's it."

Stiles asked, gesturing to the demigod's entire body, "And the blood? Should we be expecting unwelcome company?"

Nico shook his head, "No. This is old. Unless there are any monsters near here that pick up my scent, nobody should follow me."

Scott cocked his head to the side, studying someone he considered an ally after all he'd done for his beta, before turning to Derek - his advisor in all things werewolf - and raising an eyebrow in question. Receiving a shrug in response, which he interpreted as a 'it won't hurt, go right ahead', Scott stepped forward. Nico took a step back in response, and Stiles laughed, "Dude, he's not going to hurt you." The demigod glanced up at Parrish, who smiled reassuringly, and then moved back to where he'd been. The alpha advanced until he stood right in front of the son of Hades. Raising a hand, he pressed it to the top of Nico's head, continuing to apply pressure until the other teen realized what he wanted and - against every instinct screaming inside of him - bowed his head. Scott bowed his in turn, sticking his nose in Nico's hair and breathing in, at the same time passing his hands over the demigod's neck and swiping down his arms until he smelled thoroughly of McCall Pack. Smiling, Scott released him and stepped back.

Nico glanced up, looking around in confusion. "What just happened?"

Liam grinned, "Until Scott's scent fades from your skin, you're unofficially Pack. We can't smell any death on you anymore, which means those monsters can't either."

* * *

Nico stood in the doorway to the McCall Pack's den - which had, unexpectedly enough to him, been a regular-sized house that felt safe enough that he'd slept uninterrupted for almost an entire day. Now, though, it was time to leave. According to a smirking Malia - who wasn't a werewolf, he'd been told, but a were _coyote_  - he still smelled enough like Pack that he'd be safe from monsters until he arrived in New Rome. While most of the Pack had left for various reasons - school, jobs, etc. - Parrish had returned to see him off, Malia either didn't have anything to do or had decided to skip it, and Scott was the latest in a long line of unofficial guards. Nico didn't take offense to it as it made sense to him - it had been the same for Parrish, too, in his short time at Camp Half-Blood. The two of them trusted each other, and Camp and the Pack trusted them because of it, but they didn't completely trust that they wouldn't unwilling bring trouble - even after the strange ritual Nico had undergone.

"If any of you ever need help -" Nico started.

"We know, we know, contact either of your camps depending on which we're closest to," Malia interrupted. "You've only told us a billion times."

Scott gave her a stern look, but smiled, "It's the same for you. You're welcome at any time."

"And if you need immediate help, you can always summon me," Parrish said, half-joking and mostly serious.

Nico nodded. "Thank you again," he told them, and then turned and ran into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment.


End file.
